The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies having backshells.
Electrical connector assemblies are used in many applications. Some electrical connector assemblies include electrical connectors provided at ends of cables. For example, in cable backplane systems, the electrical connectors are provided at ends of cables. The electrical connectors are then electrically connected to corresponding electrical connectors mounted to card assemblies, also known as card connectors. However, the positions of the electrical connectors need to be tightly controlled and maintained for mating with the card connectors. For example, multiple card connectors may be provided on a single circuit card, such as a switch card, and the electrical connectors need to be properly positioned for mating with such card connectors. Additionally, the electrical connectors may be arranged in multiple rows for mating with corresponding stacked circuit cards. Installation, repair and replacement of the electrical connectors in the overall system is difficult and time consuming. For example, typically an entire group of the electrical connectors would need to be removed to repair or replace even a single electrical connector, which leads to longer system downtime and potential damage to other cables or electrical connectors.
A need remains for a communication system that provides easily removable electrical connectors for repair and/or replacement of such electrical connectors.